Now That Is a Kiss
by NCISjes
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot about Tony and Ziva.


**A/N: Okay so I this idea a couple of days ago when I was watching Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosseling accept the MTV Movie award for best kiss in 2005 for the notebook. What encouraged me to write it was a certain PM ;).**

**Anyways this is for my Raechull aka moonfaerie326 aka my partner in crime :).**

* * *

Now That's A Kiss

Tony couldn't get Ziva's words out of his head as he sat at his desk typing up a report. _Flashback:_

_They had taken PFC Robert White into protective custody as soon as he got off the plane from Iraq. All of the men in his unit had been killed upon returning to the States. He was the last one to return home due to the fact that he was sick and couldn't board an aircraft. Gibbs had no idea why these men were being killed off. They had had no confrontation in Iraq. Their mission to retrieve some prisoners of war had gone successfully. There was no evidence to suggest that anyone wanted any of these men dead. When Gibbs had found out there was one living member of the unit left he sent McGee and DiNozzo to pick him up at the airport. He did not even get to go home to see his wife._

_Gibbs was extremely annoyed with this case. No leads. No evidence. No nothing. He was going to keep PFC White at NCIS in interrogation until he got some answers. White had called his wife to tell her he had been picked up by NCIS. She had arrived half an hour after they had taken him to interrogation demanding too see her husband._

_Gibbs questioned White on everything. There whereabouts, the relationships between team members, everything. And everything White said matched the reports. _

_"And what about the night you rescued those POW's? What did you do that night?" Gibbs asked._

_"That is the night I got sick sir. I was in the infirmary." White replied._

_"No it says here you didn't report to the infirmary until the next day at 0700."_

_"No sir I went at 2300 that night. They must have forgotten to write it down."_

_"And where were your teammates?"_

_White paused before he said, "I really can't say sir."_

_Ziva and Tony were watching in observation when they heard that._

_"He is lying." Ziva said._

_"Can't say or won't say?" Gibbs questioned._

_PFC White said nothing._

_"Hey! Your teammates are all dead and if you have a reason as to why that might you need to spill it now!"_

_"Well once a week we would all get see our wives from the one computer we had. They would all meet at Corporal Stevens' house and we would just say hi and let them know we were doing okay."_

_"And how does this relate?"_

_"Well the day we rescued the POW's we were supposed to have a video chat with the wives that night, but everyone was so hyped up they forgot and went out to celebrate."_

_"How did they celebrate?"_

_White was silent again._

_"How?!" Gibbs yelled._

_"By going to a whore house sir."_

_"Okay I'll ask again how does this relate?"_

_"Well Corporal Stevens came to see me the next morning to tell me that my wife wasn't at the video conference that morning. He also told me he didn't know he had left the camera on when they all started talking about the hot chicks they scored the night before. The last thing his wife said before disconnecting was 'You are going to pay for this.'"_

_Gibbs couldn't believe it. It was always the wife. He also couldn't believe his gut did not tell him anything when he interviewed the wives._

_PFC White's wife was apologizing to Ziva for being so unruly when White was brought up from interrogation. He walked straight over to her spun her around to face him, dipped her down and then kissed her passionately. Tony and Ziva stood at their desks in awe when Ziva finally said, "Now that is a kiss."_

Now it was several hours later and they had taken all the wives into custody and they were being processed. Ziva had taken the murder weapon down to Abby to make sure it was the weapon that killed all the marines in that unit.

"She thinks that is kiss. Hah!" Tony said to the empty bullpen. "I'll show her a kiss!"

Ziva walked out of the elevator and was walking to the side of the stairs when Tony grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall. In a matter of seconds his lips had captured hers in a passionate kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other lifted one of her legs, making them stand pelvis to pelvis. Ziva stood there in shock, eyes wide open, watching him. It took her a moment but she finally closed her eyes and her arms wound their way around his neck as she kissed him back. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue dove into hers, starting the battle for dominance. They continued to kiss passionately, deeply until the need to breathe became apparent. Tony barley pulled away, his lips were a mere two inches from hers. They both still had their eyes closed and were breathing extremely heavy when Tony finally said "Now that, Ziva, was a kiss."

He gave her a quick peck before walking back to his desk, leaving her standing there in awe. Her fingers slowly found their way to her lips, barely touching them. As she stared at ground there was only one thing on her mind: She had to kiss him again.

END

**Well I hope yall liked it :) Sorry if the case part isn't believable, I am not good at writing case stuff. Reviews make my world go round :)!**


End file.
